Take Your Time
by iansgoose
Summary: TIME JUMP! Five years after the girl graduate high school and everyone has moved on with their lives. Where will they be, what will they be doing? BUT most importantly what happened to Ezria? Ezra finds himself face to face with the girl he once loved. Can him and Aria make this work? Send me your comments!


I walked into this bar around 11pm one I was used to, I went there frequently, but apparently not as much as her. I watched her as I waited in line, the whole room was intrigued by her. They knew her every move they bought her drinks and flirted with her. She was clearly a regular. Her perfectly curled brunette locks fell about mid back. I could tell by her outfit she was was well off. She was wearing the newly released Oscar De la Renta, strapless pink and black cocktail dress, with a pair of neon pink pumps. Though her outfit was extravagant she held herself very elegant and proper. Guy after guy attempted to win her approval but one after one they continued to fail. So I decided test my luck and buy her a drink. The bartender handed her a drink and before she could ask who had sent it I took a seat next to her. She swung herself around to face me but before I could even introduce myself I realized who she was. We made this "I can't believe this is happening" eye contact before she sprung out of her seat and wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"Oh my gosh! Ezra Fitz" she asked "wow I never imagined I would see you here, or ever again go that matter! How have you been?"  
"I've been good! Looks like you've been good too?"  
"I have! I've kept myself busy! But busy is good!" She paused for a moment "I'd love to catch up sometime" she said passing him her phone to put his information in, before doing the same with his. "So this is kinda awkward but my friends set me up on a blind date tonight" she said looking down at her watch "I was kind of hoping you might be him"  
He smiled "honestly, I wish I was him" he said, making her smile. She got up and hugged him "I'm so glad I ran you came over here! We'll catch up soon! I promise I'll text you tomorrow" she said  
He headed back to his table feeling upset. First of all because he wouldn't be getting lucky tonight, but most of all because that's the only girl in the world he would want to be getting lucky with. So he sat back down at his table to finish his drink and the appetizer Aria had sent to him. He watched as blind date guy walked up and sat next to her. They talked and they laughed and it made his heart sink that she'd be spending her night with him. He paid his tab and was getting ready to leave, but this guy and Aria looked ready to leave and he didn't want to follow them right out so he decided to sit for a few more minutes. He took his last sip of beer and in that moment everything changed  
"I'm not going home with you" she said "You told me we were staying here"  
"Come on Aria we'll have fun" he said grabbing her arm. She hit his hand away "Get off of me"  
"Aria don't do this to me again, it won't be like last time I promise"  
"No Chris, no I can't even believe you're here right now just leave" she said while trying to get her things together.  
"Chill, it's a blind date, I didn't know you'd be here either" she rolled her eyes "It must be fate, that we're getting another chance"  
"I'm leaving" she said standing up and grabbing her clutch and began to walk towards the front"  
"Come back here" he said grabbing her arm  
"Let go of me" she said louder this time and that's when Ezra looked up and saw this altercation. He got up out of his table and headed over to the bar side of the restaurant.  
Aria pushed him off of her and he pushed her back knocking her to the floor  
"Hey" Ezra said heading over there he punched Chris in the jaw knocking him to the floor as security came over to escort Chris out of the bar "You always do this" he yelled back at her "You have to go around and turn everything into a big deal"  
"Are you ok?" Ezra asked

Aria shook her head, tears running down her cheeks mostly from pain, but some from embarrassment. He sat down next to her and she started crying harder "its ok" he said "I'm here now, let's get you up on the chair and we'll get you some ice" he said. A waitress came over to help him get Aria up. "Ouch" she said as they began to lift her up.

"It's ok" he said "It'll start to feel better once we get you off of it. She put her arm over his shoulder and he lifted her up off of her ankle. He got her up on the barstool and put her foot up on the barstool next to hers. "Can I get some ice?" Ezra asked the bartender and he handed them some ice. Ezra wrapped it up in her napkin and held it on her ankle. He looked up at Aria and noticed she still had tears in her eyes. "Hey, don't cry it's going to be ok" he said, she nodded her head "I know" she sniffled "I'm just really really glad you're here she said"

The manager came over to check on Aria and she told him that she was ok.  
"Did you want to get the police involved?" He asked  
Aria shook her head "no it's fine"  
"You sure?" Ezra asked  
she nodded "we'll just leave it alone, but thanks" she replied to the manager.

"You're welcome" he replied "Just let us know if you need anything Ms. Montgomery"

"Thank you" she replied before turning to Ezra "I really just need to go home" she paused "did you want to come?" She asked hopeful he'd come along  
"Are you sure?" He asked  
she nodded "come on"  
She limped out of the bar with her hand around the waist of the man who had saved her tonight.  
"Should I call a cab?" He asked  
"My cars in valet" she said  
He sat her down on the bench and went to give her card to the valet and went back to sit with her as they waited for her car. It pulled up and Ezra opened the door for Aria allowing her to get in the passenger seat, before going around to drive. "So where do you live?" He asked  
"Not far from here" she said before giving him directions. After being in the car for a few minutes she interrupted the silence "See that building up there on the right?"  
"Central Park" he asked  
"That's the one" she said directing him were to park. Ezra got our first, grabbed her stuff and then helped her out of the car. "Good evening Ms. Montgomery" he said taking her keys "Hello Sir" he added greeting Ezra as they headed inside the building. The doorman, Bill greeted them the same way before they headed up to the 10th floor of the building. She unlocked the door and welcomed him in to her NYC penthouse. "Welcome" she said before seating herself on the couch and elevating her swollen ankle. "Make yourself at home"  
Ezra walked around admiring the place "this is really nice" he said  
She smiled "yeah we get that a lot"  
Ezra grabbed them each a sparkling water from the fridge before sitting next to her on the couch "Did you say we?" He asked  
"Yes" she nodded "I have a roommate" she laughed to herself "I actually live here with Spencer"  
"Hastings?" He asked  
she nodded "yep. We've had this place about 5 months" she replied  
"So tell me something about you" she asked  
"Well I write"  
"You don't just write you have a book"  
"Oh so you've heard of my work?" He asked surprised  
"I have, I've read that book many times _"but at the end of it all they'll always have rosewood"_ she smiled quoting him "I love that book"  
"Thank you" he replied before adding "I also own The Brew"  
"Really? That's amazing!" she replied even though she wasn't surprised at all.

"Let me see your hand" she said

"I'm fine" he replied

She gave him the look "It's bruised" she said

"I know, but I'm fine, I promise" he reassured her

"You say that now" she said "Let me get you some ice"

He shook his head "If anyone needs ice it's you" he said headed to the fridge to grab her an ice pack. He wrapped it in a towel and then sat back down next to her. She scooted in and leaned her head on his shoulder and he smiled. "How's your ankle feeling?" he asked

"It hurts" she said making a pouty face. "I bet it does, you took a pretty hard fall"

"Well that and I was wearing heals, I guess I should've listened to you in high school" she laughed

"About what" he asked trying to remember what advice he had given her

"You always told me I was going to hurt myself walking around in such high heels all the time" she replied

"Should've listened to me" he shrugged

"So how long are you in the city for?" she asked

"A week" he replied

"Really?" she said sounding excited

"Yes" he nodded

She bit her lip "You should so… she trailed off, never mind"

"I should so what?" he asked

"Stay here" she said looking away "I mean only if you want, you don't have to. I don't know what I was thinking, I'm rushing this aren't I"

He leaned down and kissed her "I want to" he replied looking into her eyes, they could feel the passion between each other. They both wanted it, they both wanted this. But they both new it as too soon so they stopped. The room was silenced for a few moments before Ezra started the conversation back up. "I think I'm going to go to bed" he said standing up. She grabbed his hand "go in my closet, I have one of your old Hollis sweatshirts in there, you can wear it. Then come back "I want you to stay with me, I want to keep talking to you." "Ok" he nodded

"You kept this?" he asked walking back out to the living room in that Hollis Sweatshirt.

"Of course I kept that, don't you remember how obsessed with it I was?"

"Yeah you wore it like every night"

"Then why are you so surprised?"

"Because it's been five years" he replied

"I know, but it reminds me of us and what we used to have and what I wish we still had" she said "I'm sorry" she pause "I'm sorry it been so long"

He sat down next to her "I'm sorry too"

They talked and talked well into the night before they fell asleep snuggled up to each other on the couch.


End file.
